


Deep in the woods

by BananaRaptor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Fawnlock, Gun Violence, M/M, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: John Watson takes a long walk in the woods and finds something... strange.





	Deep in the woods

It was a lovely day in the woods. The birds were singing and the wind was blowing the sweet scent of the blooming flowers all around the forest. It was the picture of pure tranquility. Deep in the depths of the forest John Watson was taking a walk because fuck you.

Or fuck Mary, rather. They’d had a terrible argument and John had gone into the woods to cool off. Now however, it seemed he was lost. 

He’d tried to turn around a dozen times, and only gotten himself more lost, though thankfully it was hard to be worried about being lost on such a nice day. 

Suddenly, a crack of branches alerted John to someone approaching. He had almost opened his mouth to tell Mary to get lost, as he assumed she had followed him when he saw…. It.

A strange beautiful creature, with features like a man, and the mottled skin of a fawn. A small pair of antlers sat perched atop it’s… no his, head. He was clearly male, John noticed as the creature stepped out from the foliage to reveal that it was quite naked. For a minute they stared at each other. The creature blinked its deep doe eyes, and stepped forward, sniffing at the air. 

John had to be deeper in the woods than he thought to see something so… strange… he thought. 

“Hello?” he ventured. 

The creature jittered, flexing its large deer-like ears in his direction. 

“Do you… have a name?” John asked carefully. He did after all have no idea what he was looking at. 

“Fawnlock.” The creature answered in a soft voice. 

“My name is John Watson.” John answered. 

The creature took a few steps closer, still sniffing periodically at the air, as if to figure out John’s scent. 

“You strange!” it concluded. 

“Well, uh…” 

Suddenly the creature was close, leaning into John’s personal space and examining him. Slowly, Fawnlock took John’s hand, guiding it to his side to pet the soft fur there. Huh, John thought, it kind of felt like… OH GOD THE CREATURE HAD A GIANT ERECTION!

John tried to jump back, but the creature’s grasp on his wrist was like a vice. 

“Fawnlock’s peeper HARD!” it declared gleefully.

John finally managed to pull his wrist away, stumbling backwards. The creature regarded him with the same childish glee it had had before for a moment, then it pounced, knocking the wind out of John. 

“Peeper hard!” Fawnlock repeated breathily. 

John tried to shove the creature off of him, but it seemed intent on pinning him down, groping at his crotch. Clumsily, it managed to get his zipper open and pull at his trousers. 

“Get the FUCK off of me!” John bellowed. 

Fawnlock, however, seemed unaffected. With a sudden yank, the creature suddenly had John’s trousers around his ankles. John lashed out, hitting Fawnlock in the temple, but it hardly seemed to phase the creature. 

“Fawnlock peeper want!” it demanded, grabbing John’s wrists and pinning them above his head with unnatural strength. 

To John’s horror Fawnlock quickly shifted his wrists so it was holding them with one hand and used the other to pull his underwear down. Roughly, it cupped John’s balls, rolling them in the palm of its hand. It shifted its grip to John’s shaft, running it’s fingers up and down its length a few times appreciatively, while softly grunting. 

When the creature suddenly let John’s wrists go, he kicked wildly in the general direction of Fawnlock’s crotch, flailing to get up. Fawnlock easily evaded him, staring at him with a primal hunger filling its soft brown eyes. John squirmed to get up, but was stopped as Fawnlock kicked him in the gut with what felt like the force of several horses. 

Gasping for breath John managed to get to his knees, only to be knocked face down in the dirt by Fawnlock again. A firm hand as placed on the back of John’s neck holding him in place, and a knee placed on his pants still around his ankles, effectively trapping him with his ass in the air, helpless. 

He could feel the warmth of Fawnlocks body as the creature leaned over him to whisper giddily in his ear:

“Fawnlock play!”

Fawnlock’s other hand grabbed John’s hip, as Fawnlock leaned in, rubbing its erection between John’s buttocks. It had looked big to John, but rubbed against his asshole like that it felt enormous. 

John opened his mouth to plead with the creature to stop, but was instead forced into a scream as Fawnlock forced its cock into John without warning or preparation. For a moment it held itself breathlessly there, balls deep and moaned, then it pulled almost all the way out to push in again, setting a brutal pace.

John screamed and screamed until he thought his throat would explode. Was he bleeding? He had to be bleeding. Everything was pain, jabbing into him over and over. He dug his nails into the ground sobbing incoherently for it to be over, for Fawnlock to kill him, for anything. 

Fawnlock suddenly jolted his hips forward, moaning, 

“Fawnlock peeper feel good!” as he came, when suddenly a thunderous boom rang out jerking Fawnlock backwards, out of John. 

John fell to the ground, weakly pushing himself up to see Fawnlock clutching at its eye, blood dripping down its face. 

“Owwies!” it cried, then turned and disappeared into the underbrush faster than any animal John had ever seen. 

John let himself fall to the ground again, exhausted and sore. He vaguely registred the crunch of gravel under boots, but didn’t really connect it to anything before he saw Mary standing over him clutching a shotgun. So that was what got Fawnlock. 

“John? John can you hear me” Mary cried, kneeling at his side. 

“Hurts!” John Ground out. 

“I know John, but we have to get out of here. What was that thing?” She asked. 

“Fawnlock it said,” John answered, “Fucking skinwalker or something.” 

“That shot should have killed it, would have killed any normal creature.”

John wheezed out something unintelligible, focusing his hardest on limping along. 

They made it home relatively easily, as Mary was vastly better with directions than John. Especially since he could barely walk, let alone think straight. As soon as they got in the door, John collapsed. It took all Mary’s strength to haul him over to the couch and lay him down with a pillow. 

“just stay there I’ll…” She said.

“Don’t call the cops!” John interrupted, “Nobody will believe I got attacked by a mythological creature. I’ll just get laughed at on top of all this.” 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Mary agreed reluctantly. She wrung her hands nervously, “Can I get you a cup of tea at least? I still feel like I should do something!”

“Tea would be great.” John answered, relieved to not have to explain Fawnlock to the police. 

A nice pot of tea and some painkillers later, John was feeling marginally better. While he wasn’t in pain physically, he still hurt emotionally and felt violated. Mary on the other hand seemed to have taken the role of protector and had barricaded the door in case anything had followed them from the woods. Now they were curled up on the couch under a blanket, still with Mary’s shotgun within easy reach, watching the little mermaid because it was all John felt up to. 

And John rested his head on Mary’s shoulder and she put her arm around him in a sideways hug and suddenly things felt just a little better again. I’m going to get through this okay, John thought to himself.


End file.
